


It's in His Touch

by Conatum



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, M/M, Physical Relationship, Relationship Study, Sort of a character analysis?, Touching, could be seen as platonic or romantic, i love the way they touch and communicate physically, so I tried to display that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conatum/pseuds/Conatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch was never a physical person. Starsky however, is, and always has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in His Touch

Hutch was never a physical person. Starsky, however, is, and always has been. He’s not necessarily a materialistic person, but someone who values the meaning behind physical objects, as well as touch and intimacy. He sees an important connection between emotions and physically showing them. He doesn’t value actions such as sex over feelings; he values platonic relationships just as much, possibly more than any hook ups. But no matter what, he is grounded by a hand on his shoulder or fingers carding through his hair.

Hutch, however, is not. He has a natural instinct for a lot of personal space. A slap on the back is what he will give, and his happy to receive. He gets intimate with beautiful women on the dance floor, and on a date or two, his arm will find its way around her waist, but it’s different then Starsk. He’s disconnected. He always found more comfort in words that in touches. That is, until Starsky. 

Starsk is the only one Hutch will full out hug. And not just a quick congratulatory hug; he has been known to stand, and bury his face in to the other man’s shoulder with the best of them. It’s not even a noticeable thing anymore with those two. It seems natural when they are sitting on the couch with their arms slung around another. Stark won’t hesitate to run a hand through Hutch’s hair, so Hutch will twist the curls and knots of his friend’s hair whenever they are just sitting talking, or in silence. If he looks stressed, Starsky will come up behind him and gently rub his back and neck and shoulders, running comforting hands up and down his partner’s arms. So, of course, if Starsky is ever stressed or working late, Hutch will reach across and rub his neck for him. Holding hands, once an unimaginable action, is now a comforting familiarity. And, though it is not as often, in distressing or tiring situations, one or the other, though surprisingly, it’s usually Hutch, will place a kiss on the others forehead. Or temple. Or hair. Or hand, or really anywhere but his lips. 

Not that Starsky would mind all that much if one day he did.

Hutch has grown to seek out physical reassurance from Starsk. After one too many arguments where the words were said but not understood, Hutch began to realize that Starsky needs more to feel connected, to ‘get’ something. And now it’s not just the feeling of his leg pressed against his own under the table. It’s the subtle nuances that only Hutch will notice. It’s the smell of his after shave and shampoo in the mornings and coffee in the evenings. It’s the stubble rubbing against his own cheek in a long comforting hug. It’s his curly unruly hair that coils and twists around Hutch’s fingers. It’s the callouses on his trigger finger that Hutch feels rub against his palm. Quick brushes of finger tips with the passing of coffee or sandwiches, gentle nudges, collar adjustments, hair ruffling, all of this, is now an integral part of Starsky; of them. 

There are some days that Hutch cannot take the physical contact. He still needs those days when he hears words, but does not feel them, though recently they have become few and far between. Those days, Starsky is still there. Though he may not be that great at vocally expressing himself, he damn well tries for his partner’s benefit. Hutch has noticed, though, on occasion with days like this, Starsky will look a little lost, and be a little bit more fidgety than usual, like he doesn’t know what to do. After days like that, the passing of coffee lasts a little longer, and Starsky almost always has his arm on the back of Hutch’s chair. Not for control, but for safety. A shoulder rub or hand-hold that says “If anything happens to you, I don’t know what I would do. Please, never make me find out what I would do.” And in those situations, Hutch tries to answer in Starsky’s language. A quick kiss on the temple, as if trying to respond in some desperate way. As if they were trying to say, out of fear and longing, “I love you” in both their ways. Hutch was never a touchy person. But Starsky always was. 

The balance itself, said more than words or touches, ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It's a bit different but I realy enjoyed writing it. I've been away for quite a while so I'm going to try to force my self to actually post what I wrote. As always, feedback and critiques are always welcome :)


End file.
